


You're Comfy

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [101]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: "You're comfy." For kylux & the fluff prompts? I adore your writing!





	You're Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: canonverse, Alcohol, Shenanigans

“You’re comfy!”

Hux huffed as Kylo pressed him to a wall, sliding down his chest with a giggle to rest his head on Hux’s chest. Hux braced his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and attempted to push him away, succeeding only in getting Kylo to wrap his arms tight around his Hux’s hips.

“Wow,” Phasma said as she watched the spectacle, “I’ve never seen him so drunk.”

“He’s drunk?” Hux asked, trying to at least push Kylo’s head away from his tunic where he was nuzzling into Hux’s stomach.

“Well, why else would he be acting like this?” Phasma asked. “He probably indulged a bit too much during this evening’s delegation visit.”

Finally taking pity on Hux, she stepped forward and lifted Kylo away from Hux with surprising ease. Hux adjusted his tunic, and then joined Phasma in supporting Kylo and leading him towards his quarters.

They made slow progress. Though the corridors were deserted, Kylo would every now and then attempt to assist their progress, sending either Hux or Phasma careening into a wall, though he only ever seemed to cling to Hux when this happened.

“It’s the armour,” Phasma said after the third such occasion. “Doesn’t lend itself to cosiness.”

Hux glared at her, but gave a sigh of relief as the door to Kylo’s chambers finally came into sight. Kylo recognised them too, taking himself off their supporting shoulders and dashing ahead to open the door.

“Well, he’s upright again,” Phasma said as he disappeared inside. “Shall I leave you to it?”

“Yes, fine,” Hux replied. “I’ll comm you if he pins me again.”

A noise barked from Phasma’s vocoder, Hux narrowing his eyes at her as she mumbled something about a cough and hurried away. Taking a deep breath, Hux entered into Kylo’s room.

He found the knight standing beside his bed, swaying gently, with one of his pillows clutched in his hands. As Hux drew closer he could hear him muttering to himself;

“It’s not soft enough… need softer…”

Hux stopped beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s make sure you get some rest.”

In hindsight, Hux thought, as he lay, staring at the ceiling, his mistake was in getting so close to the knight to allow him to wrestle him to the bed. Even inebriated, Kylo was had superior strength, and given that all he wanted to do was use Hux as a pillow; Hux hadn’t really been in a position to draw his dagger to defend himself. Now Kylo was breathing deeply, probably asleep already, with one hand clamped over the comm on Hux’s hip, leaving him well and truly trapped.

Hux tapped his fingers idly on the mattress as he reviewed the delegation’s visit and reception in his mind. It had gone well, he thought, they’d even- His thoughts screeched to a halt as something occurred to him. Kylo had stayed close to him all night, had eaten and drunk only those thing that Hux had, and Hux hadn’t had a drop of alcohol all night.

“It’s interesting,” he said, lifting his hands to rest on Kylo’s shoulders, “that you went to such lengths to arrange this scenario.”

Kylo lifted his head, turning to rest his chin on Hux’s chest with eyes that showed not the slightest hint of tiredness or intoxication.

“Figured it out, did you?” he asked, a smile on his lips.

Hux shoved at one of Kylo’s shoulders, doing little to move him.

“Brat.”

Kylo rumbled with laughter as he lifted himself from Hux’s chest, climbing up the bed to being himself eye to eye with Hux.

“I meant what I said,” he said,” you are terribly comfy.”

“And is that your only use for me?” Hux asked as Kylo lowered his face towards his, reaching up to tuck some of his long hair behind his ear. “Commissioned as a throw pillow?”

Kylo let his eyes drift closed as he whispered the last words against Hux’s lips.

“I hope not.”


End file.
